


Honey

by pikawaifu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Makeout Session, anshk, anshuka, netflix and chill??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/pseuds/pikawaifu
Summary: Anju and Shuka de-stress after practice.





	Honey

Aqours found themselves in Saitama, getting ready for their latest live event. It was in three days and the girls had been working their butts off! The last few had consisted entirely of: breakfast, practice, lunch, practice, dinner, sleep, repeat. Everyone was a little tired and somewhat stressed.   


When today's practice ended and the sky began to darken, all nine girls split up, going their separate ways. However, CYaRon, all ended up in Shuka's hotel room; playing cards, talking about nothing and, casually commenting on the tv drama playing in the background. Although, Anju was having a rather pleasant time with Aiai and Shuka, her thoughts constantly drifted to Aqours upcoming event and the flip she had to perform during it. Sometimes, during practice, she nailed the maneuver perfect while others, she would fall on her knees. . .or her face. . .or her butt. It was so frustrating! and she was beginning to feel as if she was letting the rest of aqours down and that feeling took a big toll on her mentally. The night of fun carried on however, whether Anju was metaphysically there or not.   


Eventually, Aiai left, claiming it was getting late and they had practice in the morning. Anju was about to leave herself but Shuka grabbed her hand and asked her to stay for a while longer. Anju finds herself not able to refuse the younger girl so they turn on a movie and curl up on Shuka's bed.   


So, now, it was just her and Shuka. Shuka's legs sprawled in Anju's lap as she lounges against a pillow on the opposite side of the bed. Other than the light of the television, the hotel room is dark. The lights are off and the curtains drawn up. Anju can't seem to concentrate on the movie though, distracted by something different this time, she is captivated by Shuka's form as it's illuminated by the flickering light of the T.V. screen. She also found the drum of Shuka's hand against the side of the bed frame endearingly cute and the laugher that spewed from Shuka's mouth every once in a while sounded like music to her ears. Anju just couldn't stop her mouth from curving into a smile.   


They chose to watch a comedy, didn't they? Anju couldn't remember. But whatever Shuka was watching, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the happiness of the shining girl lying next to her.   


Shuka must have noticed Anju's staring at one point or another because suddenly they lock eyes and Anju feels her cheeks heat up. She wasn't supposed to be caught.   
Shuka's eyes, however, show no signs of confusion or ill intent, they're bright and inviting and neither can seem to look away from the other. They remind Anju of home, she always feels the safest when it's just the two of them.   


And then, Shuka pushes herself up by her elbows, moving to her lap, legs squeezing around Anju's own and Shuka smiles one of those thousand watt smiles. One of her smiles that is more luminous than any star in the known universe. Shuka's hands come up to cup Anju's face so lovingly, as if Anju is a fresh picked dandelion, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, like she's twirling the flower in her fingers. Shuka leans forward.   


The first kiss comes like honey, trickling warmth through Anju's bones until she feels like she is melting into the pillows behind her in a soft, hazy bliss. Nothing exists anymore. No more worries or responsibilities, all the anxieties of the upcoming live disappear. It's her and Shuka and the hands currently running through her hair and massaging her neck.   


Realizing she's sitting there awestruck, Anju quickly wraps her arms round Shuka's backside, pulling them closer and lazily running circles into Shuka's lower back. They crumble into one another, Anju can't think straight- it's all so overstimulating.   


Shuka smiles into their kiss, and then teasingly grinds down on Anju's lap but to her surprise, Anju instinctively rocks her hips up, moaning, desperate for friction.   


Shuka suddenly breaks the kiss, surprised by Anju's actions, she's never responded like that before. Usually, when Shuka does something like this, they stop because Anju gets too embarrassed to continue. Not that Shuka ever wants to stop, she just likes seeing Anju flustered.   


They're both panting hard but Shuka continues to run her fingers through Anju's hair, eyes twinkling. However, Shuka also likes when Anju gets worked up. So, she decides to tease her just a little bit more.   


"Anju," she whispers," It's getting late, we have practice tomorrow." The taller girl whines against her mouth, nudging their noses gently together.   


"Please, one more." She whispers back, her longing for Shuka's lips very apparent.   


Shuka laughs lightly, reveling in her success. Shuka knew that Anju was frustrated with herself and because of that frustration, she was beginning to distance herself from the rest of Aqours. Shuka was surprised she even convinced her to join herself and AiAi tonight. Anju was so caught up in her own failure and self-doubt that she felt as if she wasn't worthy of the others company. Shuka needed to remind her that she was loved, even in failure and self-doubt. Plus, kissing was a very good stress reliever. "Okay, just one more."   


The second kiss is more like the lighting of a bond fire. Hands wild and free, radiating a heat that not only makes Anju hot to the touch but it makes Shuka's stomach feel like it's filling with molten lava. Shuka runs her tongue against Anju's bottom lip, and Anju opens her mouth. Their tongues swirl against each other's and Anju's hands slip under Shuka's shirt, running them along Shuka's abs which causes Shuka to shiver and moan and her back to arch slightly.   


Anju takes this reaction as an opportunity, moving her hands to Shuka's hips and pushing the girl from her lap into the mattress. She lands next to Anju with a slight bounce and a surprised look on her face. Anju laughs and scotches closer, entwining their legs and brushing stray hairs from Shuka's face.   


"One more?" Anju asks.   


"Yes." They both laugh and then they kiss again. And again. And again. And again, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Anshuka makeout session Boi!! Okay, this is the first time I've ever written a kissing scene so if it's bad, I'm sorry. But there aren't any actual Anshuka kisses in any fanfictions I've read. So, I decided to take it upon myself and write one. I didn't intend for this to get as heated as it did, it was supposed to be short and sweet. sorry if it's too much! Also, this is dedicated to @yohandere on tumblr!! :0  
> If anyone find any errors, please point them out! I would greatly appreciate it :)


End file.
